Sombrero de Paja
by Okushi
Summary: Naruto es un hombre de goma, sigue sus aventuras en la Tierra de los Elementos ¿Podrá lograr sus objetivos? Naruto/Extremadamente Estupido/Fuerte. Probablemente Harem.


**5 años después del ataque del Kyubi**

* * *

Gimió.

No de placer si no de dolor.

Había pasado otra vez. Los aldeanos…

Dio un alarido al posicionar su brazo dislocado en su lugar.

¿Por qué le dolía tanto?

'_Ellos siempre me pegan… me duele_' pensó haciéndose camino por los arboles a pocos kilómetros de Konoha '_Si tan solo sus golpes no me dolieran tanto_'

Esto se volvía rutinario, las miradas, el mal trato, la poca atención e indiferencia que le daban los adultos, sin embargo las golpizas… no estaba muy acostumbrado a ellas

'_Aún me duele_' pensó dejándose caer, estaba muy cerca de la entrada a la aldea, él conocía un lugar donde la gente lo dejaría en paz, lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por su rostro, sus ojos se cerraron '_No quiero que me duela_'.

Cuando se estaba quedando dormido pudo escuchar una risa macabra, pero estaba tan cansado que no le importó.

Una manta de chakra comenzó a rodear su cuerpo.

Chakra de color rojo.

* * *

Una silueta saltaba de rama en rama por los arboles, misión cumplida. La infiltración y secuestro ha sido un éxito, ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era dirigirse hacia el equipo que lo escoltaría hacia Kumogakure. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, era uno de los mejores ninjas de la aldea, no el mejor de todos, pero estaba entre los buenos. Era temido y respetado por sus técnicas de trueno, muy usuales en su aldea, pero las suyas eran especiales, por esa misma razón es que se gano su nombre "**Shuushi Tento** (1)", sus habilidades eran eficientes. Con una gran afinidad del rayo podía provocar que su cuerpo fuera se rodeara con él, este poder le daba un gran arsenal de técnicas ninja a su favor.

La misión en cuestión era, firmar el tratado de paz entre Kumogakure y Konohagakure, pero tenía una misión secundaria y esa era secuestrar un niño/a de algún clan que le otorgará a su aldea el poder militar que necesitan. El Raikage fue muy específico con el clan en cuestión, el clan Hyuga.

Unos pequeños quejidos en el saco de su espalda lo alertaron, pero a este punto ya no importaba, la misión era un éxito, había escapado de la aldea y estaría en pocos momentos dirigiéndose a su aldea de origen.

Ni siquiera notaron su presencia, puesto que la alarma de Konoha aun no se han activado.

Momento después a poco de llegar a un claro una trampa se activo bajo sus pies. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par como saltaba lejos, sin embargo el impulso de la explosión lo envió hacia el claro, provocando que dejara caer el saco que llevaba en la espalda.

"Tsk, me descuidé… debí esperarme una trampa a estas alturas" dijo parecía que se había torcido el tobillo, no era nada grave, podía preocuparse de eso después.

Levanto su rostro del suelo, solo para encontrarse con un niño de cabello rubio mirándolo directamente a los ojos a pocos centímetros lejos de él.

Saltó hacia atrás y aterrizó en su tobillo lastimado, provocando una pequeña mueca en su rostro "Ya no importa, estoy lejos de la aldea" murmuró retirando la capucha que ocultaba su rostro y cuerpo, observó al pequeño que no le había quitado la mirada de encima, el paquete estaba a unos metros lejos de los dos "Tsk, tener que usarlo en un niño" dijo mientras una gran cantidad de chakra comenzó a arremolinarse alrededor de su cuerpo, el chakra comenzó a tomar forma de truenos, casi parecía ser un hombre hecho de electricidad.

"Lo siento niño, nada personal" dijo el ninja de Kumo elevando su mano derecha apuntando al rubio, la electricidad que era su cuerpo se dirigió hacia su mano "**Raiton: Tamadendou **(2)" un disparo de electricidad viajó hacia el niño, el cual no hizo nada para detener su ataque. Al hacer contacto este explotó en una gran masa eléctrica, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del shinobi, como tomaba rumbo hacia la Hyuga aun inconsciente, sin embargo al dar un paso se dio cuenta de algo. Atónito le dio una mirada al niño, el cual no se había movido ni un centímetro, estaba intacto "Así que lograste esquivar mi ataque, ¿uh?" dijo una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, parecía que los niños de ahora son mas impredecibles que antes "Que te parece esto" formó una gran cantidad de sellos y grito una técnica "**Raiton: 60.000.000 Volt: Ryuu Raiju **(3)" grito como la electricidad en su cuerpo volvía y luego tomaba la forma de un dragón que se dirigía a toda velocidad al niño el cual tenía los ojos abiertos, pequeñas cantidades de chakra rojo comenzaban a rodear su cuerpo, pero era imperceptible para el ninja.

El rubio gritó como su cuerpo era consumido por grandes cantidades eléctricas, las cuales quemarían su cuerpo.

Solo para que su cuerpo se mantenga intacto chakra arremolinándose a su alrededor.

En un parpadeo, el ninja de Kumo estaba en frente de él sosteniendo su cabeza una sonrisa oscura palpable en su rostro "¡**Raiton: 100.000.000 Volt: Vari **(4)!" el cuerpo del niño fue consumido por una gran explosión eléctrica, esta vez no grito.

'_Discúlpame pequeño, pero uno tiene que hacer lo que sea por su aldea_' pensó con una enorme sonrisa, eso no le quitaba el hecho que disfrutaba usar sus técnicas, niños o no '_Quizás en la próxima vida encue-_'

"Deja. De. ¡TOCARME!" elevó sus manos por los aires al gritar, el ninja por el simple reflejo se alejó lo más posible.

El maldito niño seguía con vida…

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder al igual que su boca, gotas de sudor corrían por su rostro al sentir la cantidad de chakra que le quedaba, un par de mocos colgándole desde la nariz "?" estaba atónito.

"¡Groaaaaah!" grito el mocoso, corriendo a gran velocidad hacia él.

'_N-No esto no puede ser, tranquilízate_' pensó sacudiendo su cabeza, aun no había desactivado su técnica, su cuerpo aun tenía electricidad en su cuerpo '_No puede lastimarte, eres un Jounin_' el niño estaba a medio camino '_Un mono de la aldea oculta entre las hojas no puede poner un dedo en tu cu-_'

Saltó hacia el ninja de Kumo y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en el estomago… "lo intentó", pero su pierna se desvió y fue a parar hacia una de sus regiones inferiores.

"HNNNG" intentó gritar el ninja, como sus testículos eran aplastados por una gran fuerza, sus ojos parecían salirse de sus orbitas, sangre y saliva se escapaba desde su boca y nariz. El golpe fue mucho más fuerte de lo esperado, puesto que este lo envió contra un árbol, al chocar llevo sus manos a su área lastimada y movió su cuerpo.

El rubio lo miraba desde su posición, sus ojos rojos impasibles contorneaban su cuerpo, no parecía notar el chakra rojo que lo estaba envolviendo "Ya no me lastimarán" dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

Uno de los ojos del Kumo nin, se abrió. De improvisto se levanto para darle otro ataque, pero al hacerlo activó una trampa.

Levantó un Kunai, inadvertido del peligro que gritaba sus sentidos.

Era un niño… no había peligro.

"MOCOS-" la frase se detuvo ahí como una gran cantidad de Kunai y Shuriken empalaron su cuerpo, el arma que estaba en su mano cayó al igual que su cuerpo.

Momentos después Anbu aparecieron en el claro, la trampa había alertado a la aldea. Revisaron el cuerpo del embajador, el cual estaba cubierto de objetos puntiagudos, no muy lejos de ellos encontraron a la heredera del clan Hyuga llorando por un moretón al caer. No había ningún rastro de algún ninja de la aldea u otra, solo encontraron eso y al contenedor del Kyubi no muy lejos de ahí durmiendo, siendo un niño no lo tomaron en cuenta.

Era un día negro para Konoha.

Aun si no encontraron al perpetrador del asesinato del embajador de Kumo, la misma aldea decidió querer romper el contrato a no ser que el cuerpo del asesino fuera enviado al Raikage.

Se decidió culpar al padre de Hinata… el resto ya es historia.

* * *

**Sombrero de Paja**

"_Puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras, ya no me dolerá_"

* * *

Un joven de cabellos dorados dormía plácidamente en una mesa, pero no como su compañero de clases, Shikamaru Nara, no, el dormía encima de la mesa que compartía con 3 compañeros de clases, los cuales lo miraban como si se tratara de un bufón. Vestía una camisa naranja sin mangas abierta revelando su pecho cincelado, unos pantalones negros arremangados hasta las rodillas, unas sandalias en sus pies. Por último estaba so sombrero de paja, del cual parecía nunca separarse. El rubio dormía con sus manos detrás de su cabeza, una burbuja en su nariz confirmaba su estado.

"¡NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

"¿¡Que!? ¿¡Ya es hora de comer!?" grito, la burbuja en su nariz explotó "Ah Iruka-sensei, ¿Ya es hora de comer?" preguntó nuevamente provocando que la clase eructe en risas.

Una marca apareció en la cabeza de su maestro, su cabeza creció 5 veces su tamaño "¡ESTA ES LA DECIMA VEZ QUE TE DUERMES EN CLASES, DEJA DE SER UN IRRESPONSABLE!" su cabeza volvió a su tamaño normal dejando escapar un par de respiraciones antes de tomar una expresión más seria "Naruto, has fallado el examen 3 veces consecutivas, ¿Esto no te da a entender algo?" dijo, solo para darse cuenta que su alumno hurgaba su nariz con su dedo meñique mirándolo con una expresión aburrida aun acostado en la mesa "¡ESTO ES SERIO MALDITA SEA!".

"Shishishi Iruka-sensei no te enojes tanto, puede que te de un infarto" rió mientras seguí hurgando su nariz hasta encontrar lo que buscaba "Además siempre fallo porque me obligan a hacer el jutsu que más me va mal, relájate un poco Ossan" dijo lanzando la bola de moco en dirección a Iruka, esta calló directamente en su rostro.

La clase explotó en risas.

El rostro de Iruka parecía un volcán, nunca se había sentido más humillado en toda su vida "¡ESO ES! ¡TODOS AL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO!"

* * *

No más de 5 segundos después Naruto estaba en el suelo con varias marcas en su cabeza.

Su oponente resultó ser Haruno Sakura, a pesar de que por lo general los partidos eran por genero, Iruka cada vez que ponía a estos dos juntos resultaba con Naruto perdiendo.

El sabía, Sakura era una chica que por alguna razón podía ponerle un alto a este cabeza hueca que llamaba alumno, cuando Naruto terminaba enfrentándose ante otro oponente el portador del Kyubi solo se dejaba golpear hasta cansar al enemigo y luego lo empujaba del ring.

Su estrategia era estúpida, pero eficiente.

Nunca pudo hacerlo demostrar su fuerza, nunca peleaba.

Nunca ejercía ningún jutsu (Descontando que lo noqueo una vez con un Henge).

Nunca demostraba pasión por lo que hacía.

No podía entender a este muchacho.

Naruto se levantó con la ayuda de la chica que lo noqueó, quien tenía un largo cabello rosa, tenía puesto un vestido rojo con adornos de color blanco, pantalones azul verdoso y unas sandalias ninja. Su rostro estaba ligeramente teñido de rosa, como tomaba de la mano a su compañero de clases "Baka, esta es la 5ta vez que te noqueo. ¿Acaso quieres volver a hacer el año académico?"

"No" dijo con una enorme sonrisa, esto no hizo más que confundirla.

"Entonces por qué no muestras un poco de tu verdadera fuerza, si sigues así te quedarás atrás" aunque no quería admitirlo ella si se preocupaba de él. Eran amigos después de todo.

Se conocieron en el parque, ambos tenían 8 años de edad. Ella era una chica con poca confianza en ella misma, siempre rebajada por su apariencia, hasta que un día el llegó de la nada y golpeó a todos los chicos que la molestaban. Ella lo había visto entrenar, hasta lo vio noquear a un oso con un solo puñetazo, él era fuerte, pero parecía no querer pelear con nadie.

"Naruto, somos amigos…"

"¡Lo sé!" rió golpeando sus pies un par de veces como si estuviera aplaudiendo "Y yo protejo a mis amigos" su sonrisa no hizo más que aumentar, como se levanto y comenzaron a caminar fuera del ring.

"Muestra tu fuerza entonces, pasa el examen" dijo con una expresión de exasperación.

"No puedo" dijo volviéndose ligeramente serio.

"¿P-Por qué?" tartamudeó asustada, Naruto nunca se ponía serio. Nunca

"No quiero lastimar a mis Nakamas…" el sombrero de paja ocultaba sus ojos. Las mejillas de la chica a su lado se tiñeron de rosa, a veces este rubio idiota tenía su encanto, es por esa razón que Hinata le gu- "Aparte, ¿QUIÉN TE VA A PROTEGER SAKURA-CHWAN?" grito con el impulso de abrazar a su amiga, solo para encontrar su cara contra el suelo, creando un pequeño cráter donde aterrizó su rostro.

"Estúpido" su mano parecía emanar un poco de humo, varias marcas en su cabeza. Sin decir más se dio vuelta dispuesta a irse.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos, el rubio alejó su rostro del suelo y la miró ir con una sonrisa. En parte lo que dijo era verdad, el no quería atacar a sus compañeros, puesto que no quería lastimarlos, pero la verdadera razón por la cual no podía graduarse era porque no podía efectuar ningún Ninjutsu aparte del Henge.

Ese era el verdadero precio de su habilidad para no sentir dolor por golpes físicos.

"Whaa… tengo mucha hambre".

"Hey Naruto"

El aludido se dio vuelta solo para encarar a sus dos compañeros de clase, Shikamaru Nara, un chico de cabello negro atado en forma de piña, vestía una chaqueta verde con una red de mallas por debajo. A su lado su fiel amigo Chouji Akimichi, ambos eran buenos amigos, pero no en tan buenos términos con Naruto.

"¿Quieres venir a comer con nosotros?" dijo el chico de grandes huesos, provocando que una ceja rubia se elevara.

"¿Eh? ¿No que tus padres dijeron que no me querían volver a ver?" se levanto y posicionó ambas manos detrás de su nuca.

"En realidad, solo te prohibieron la entrada a su restaurante después del espectáculo que diste la semana pasada"

Eso era… uno de sus mayores accidentes.

"Shishishi ¿Y eso por qué?" pregunto con una gran sonrisa "Tenía hambre y pagué todos los daños"

El Nara golpeó con el reverso de su mano su pecho "Oi, oi" parece que no recordaba mucho, pero ellos sí. Se comió una mesa completa, rellena de comida. En menos de 5 segundos. Y no pago nada, le dejó la cuenta a los Nara.

"¿A dónde vamos?" rió mientras comenzaba a caminar por las calles junto a sus amigos.

"Cualquier lugar menos el restaurante de mis padres"

* * *

"¡FALLASTE!"

"Shishishi" rió avergonzado, mirando al clon medio muerto en el suelo, no intentó practicar en él ninguna vez, a este punto no le importaba tanto "Que tal si mejor hacemos un concurso de comida, si les gano a ambos…"

"¡NARUTO, ESTO ES SERIO!" grito su sensei, provocando que el rubio dejara de reír "Todos han podido crear al menos 3 Bunshin, tu por el otro lado…" ambos maestros dieron una mirada al bunshin que parecía retorcerse de dolor, antes de estallar en una estela de humo "No puedes hacer Kawarimi, no muestras signos de pelea o entrenamiento físico, solo resistencia. Realmente Naruto, ya no sé si eres material para genin"

"¿Eh? Pero si no quiero dañar a mis Nakamas" dijo optando una pose meditativa.

Una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro "Uno nunca sabe cuando un amigo se convierte en nuestro enemigo".

Naruto permaneció en silencio, Umino parecía comprender la situación al haber estado en sus zapatos una vez, una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro. El niño tenía que crecer, si seguía por el camino que iba sería asesinado en el campo de batalla sus cavilaciones se detuvieron cuando un gran estruendo llamo la atención de ambos Chunin. El rubio carcajeó ruidosamente "¿Ya es hora de comer?"

"¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!"

* * *

"¿Naruto que estás haciendo?"

"Me estoy llevando el rollo de las técnicas secretas" dijo con una enorme sonrisa, el Hokage estaba anonadado ante esto.

'_Ni siquiera intentó ocultarlo_' murmuró el viejo bajo su aliento, este niño le daba dolores de cabeza "Naruto, por más que me gustaría prestarte el pergamino prohibido no tienes permitido tal acción" dijo con autoridad, sin querer elevando una gran intención asesina, pero el joven no parecía alterado por esto, solo hizo que su sonrisa creciera.

"En ese caso tendré que hacerte caer" dijo al voltearse.

"Naruto, realmente crees que pu-"

"**Orioke no Jutsu **(5)"

* * *

"Te encontré, Naruto"

"Shishishi y yo te encontré a ti Iruka-sensei" dijo el rubio, su sombrero ocultaba sus ojos algunas marcas en su cuerpo, pero parecía solo tierra.

"¡IDIOTA YO TE ENCONTRÉ!" este niño sería su perdición. Dejo escapar un suspiro, Naruto seguía siendo Naruto.

"Ne, Iruka-sensei, déjame mostrarte esta súper-mega-genial técnica y así pueda graduarme" esto golpeó al Chunin como un balde de agua helada.

"Naruto… ¿Como conseguiste el pergamino que tienes en tu espalda?"

"Mizuki-sensei me dijo que si lo conseguía y aprendía una técnica podría aprobar el examen de recuperación para convertirme en Genin" dijo riendo, aun en una situación como esta no mostraba ninguna seriedad en lo absoluto "Ne, ne ¿Pasé?"

"No… no hay tal cosa como un examen de recuperación" sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas ante el sonido del metal cortando el aire. Actuando rápido, Iruka empujó con su mano derecha al rubio, el cual calló en su trasero "Guh" gimió, varios de los proyectiles lanzados en su dirección habían dado en el blanco. Levantó la mirada, una expresión de enojo marcado en su rostro.

"Hiciste un buen trabajo encontrándolo… Naruto, dame el pergamino"

"¡No lo escuches!" gritó su profesor extrayendo los Kunai que estaban insertados en su cuerpo "No le des el pergamino incluso si te cuesta la vida, ese es un pergamino con técnicas prohibidas, Mizuki te usó para poner sus sucias manos en él".

Los ojos del rubio se agradaron "Gh…" sus dientes se apretaron unos con otros, tomó el pergamino entre sus dos manos y lo miró con sus ojos bien abiertos "Mizuki me usó para tener un pergamino… con técnicas… prohibidas"

"¡SUGEEEEEE!" gritó con sus ojos abiertos al más no poder, su boca abierta, casi golpeando el suelo, su lengua parecía moverse por cuenta propia.

"¡TOMATE LA SITUACION EN SERIO ESTÚPIDO!" gritaron ambos, maestro y traidor al mismo tiempo.

"Hm…" una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Mizuki "No hay punto en tenerlo, Naruto" dijo apuntándolo con su dedo índice, su sonrisa no le daba buena espina "Te voy a decir la verdad".

La realización calló a Iruka como abría los ojos aterrorizado "¡NO!".

"Hace 13 años atrás… te acuerdas del zorro de nueve colas que atacó la aldea, ¿Verdad?" sin esperar la respuesta del niño continuó hablando "Desde ese día se hizo una regla para la aldea, pero esta regla fue creada para no decirte nada"

"…"

"¡NO MIZUKI!" grito el Chunin de cabello castaño, extrayendo otros dos Kunai más "¡ESTA PROHIBIDO!"

"La regla es que nadie tiene permitido hablar de que tu eres el Ky-…" una sonrisa macabra se formó en el rostro de Mizuki

"¡**Gomu Gomu noooo…**!" para la sorpresa de ambas personas que se encontraban en el claro, Naruto apareció a un costado del traidor, pero lo que más los conmovió fue que su brazo se estaba estirando, el brazo llegó hasta el otro extremo del claro y comenzó a enrollarse. Mizuki estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de moverse "¡**RAIFURU** (6)!".

Los ojos de Mizuki se abrieron a más no poder al sentir un ardiente dolor en su estomago, esto llevó también a que su cuerpo comenzara a girar en círculos mientras volaba por los aires. Su boca dejó escapar un grito silencioso hasta que se estrelló contra un árbol destrozándolo.

Escupió sangre al caer al suelo, había subestimado al Jinchuuriki del Kyubi… maldito demonio, se suponía que no tenía este poder.

Levantó la vista dispuesto a enfrentarse al niño… solo para encontrarse en un claro lleno de copias de él.

"Teme" gruñó uno de los rubios, el cual estaba parado encima de una rama del árbol mirándolo con una expresión de furia "Puedes insultarme, puedes golpearme…" el claro se llenó con sonidos de nudillos tronando "Pero no te dejaré poner un solo dedo en mis Nakamas"

"¡**GOMU GOMU NO…**!" varias voces tronaron al mismo tiempo

Los ojos de Mizuki se abrieron en horror como las copias imitaron al original y los brazos de estos se alargaron.

"¡**1000 B****UNSHIN PISTORU** (7)!"

Lo último que vio el traidor, fue miles de puños dirigiéndose hacia su rostro, piernas, brazos, manos y torso.

* * *

"Shishishi creo que me excedí" rió el chico con el sombrero de paja observando la masa de carne que se era su ex-maestro sustituto, luego de unos segundos de ver su obra se cruzó de brazos "Bueno se lo tenía merecido" luego de esto comenzó a carcajear, todo el claro se dispersó dejándolo solo junto a sus dos maestros.

"N-Naruto" tartamudeó sorprendido, era la primera vez que veía semejante, por no decir brutal, poder. Era increíblemente más efectivo de lo que demostraba en las clases de Taijutsu… incluso logró aprender un Kinjutsu en menos de 2 horas, ¿De dónde salía este potencial?

Entonces unas palabras retonaron en su mente.

_No quiero lastimar a mis Nakamas._

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, tomó un par de pasos hacia el rubio cabeza hueca el cual estaba riendo como un idiota, no que no lo fuera… pero también muchas personas fuertes tenían sus problemas "Ne, Naruto" su sonrisa no hizo más que aumentar al ver al rubio sonreírle "Cierra los ojos un rato, hay algo que quiero darte"

* * *

"HEY OSSAN" gritó Naruto pateando la puerta de una taberna, detrás de él se encontraba Iruka sin su hitai-te con la boca abierta "DAME 20 PIEZAS DE CARNE"

Después de otorgarle su banda por demostrarle que era lo suficientemente capaz de ser un ninja _y de entregar el pergamino prohibido claro está_, decidieron ir a un lugar para celebrar. Ambos no salían casi nunca, Iruka pensó, sería una bonita experiencia pasarla con el revoltoso de la clase en algún lugar… ¿Verdad? No. Resultó que en vez de llevarlo al Ichikaru que muchas veces lo veía comer, lo llevó a la primera taberna que encontró… bueno, en realidad fue la primera taberna que vieron a un hombre salir disparado por la ventana.

Todo el movimiento en el lugar cesó ante la entrada de él.

"Oye, ese no es…"

"Shh, ¿No sabes que te pueden cortar la cabeza si lo dices?"

Iruka logró captar algunos susurros mientras se hacían paso hacia la barra, parecía que su alumno no se daba cuenta de esto ya que se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca a la barra y comenzó a golpear esta gritando "Carne".

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios "_Nunca va a cambiar_" sonrió mientras pedía un trago, estaban en un bar después de todo.

Horas después Naruto estaba sentado en la misma silla con el estomago lleno, parecía que pudiera explotar en cualquier segundo, este estaba hinchado 5 veces su tamaño normal. Iruka estaría sorprendido, si no fuera porque estaba mirando la cuenta con sus ojos abiertos a más no poder

"NARUTOOOOOOOO"

* * *

-Traduccion-

**Shuushi Tento:** (Cuerpo Luminoso) Le cree una historia a este personaje, que sabemos que murió en manos del padre de Hinata. Decidí darle una habilidad parecida a la del Raikage A, solo que en menor escala y esta solo funciona para incrementar la fuerza de ataques electricos (Aparte de funcionar como un campo de fuerza).

**Raiton: Tamadendou:** (Elemento Trueno: Disparo Electrico) Un disparo de electricidad clase B, solo que con la habilidad del Shinobi de Kumo esta se incrementaba a clase A siendo letal.

******Raiton: 60.000.000 Volt: Ryuu Raiju:** (Elemento Trueno: Dragón del Trueno de 60.000.000 Voltios) Un dragón de 60 millones de voltios, no creo que haya mucho que explicar aquí.

**********Raiton: 100.000.000 Volt:** **Vari:** (Elemento Trueno: Vari de 100.000.000 Voltios) Vari es una onomatopeya japonesa para el sonido de la electricidad. Se supone que esta es una técnica prohibida.

**Orioke no Jutsu:** (Jutsu Sexy) Un jutsu en el que consiste en transformarse en una mujer con proporciones perfectas.

**Gomu Gomu no Raifuru:** (Goma Goma Rifle) Naruto estira su brazo hacia atrás y lo retuerce mucho para darle más fuerza al golpe.

**Gomu Gomu no 1000 Bunshin Pistoru:** (Goma Goma 1000 Copias de Pistola) Naruto utiliza el Kage Bunshin para crear 1000 copias de si mismo y todos estiran su brazo a mucha velocidad, aumentando la fuerza hasta el punto de que los puñetazos puedan compararse con un disparo.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

**Aquí termina el primer capítulo para esta serie, utilicé otro estilo, un poco más simple, menos explicativo, espero que a la gente le guste.**

**Para simplificar, quiero subir esto remplazando a las series antiguas, puesto que las leí nuevamente y no me produjeron nada… eran aburridas muchos detalles, largas, etc. Quizás empeoré un poco estando lejos de un PC, pero creo que puedo mejorar jajaja…**

**Otra cosa que quería comentar, era que odié los últimos capítulos del manga de Naruto. Recuerdo dejar de leerlo cuando Naruto le quita el poder al Kyubi o parcialmente una parte… luego se viene una pelea monstruosa que solo llegue a escuchar por ahí. Un día comencé a leer un capitulo nuevo al azar para saber lo que me espera y leo la historia de Hashirama Senju… una de las mejores historias, es como si hubiera vuelto a los principios de Naruto… también me gustó la muerte de Neji, pero… eh pudieron trabajarlo un poco. Y entonces…**

"**Ya, Naruto está cansado y Sakura lo está curando ¿Qué hacemos?"**

"**Traigamos a los Hokages muertos XD"**

"**Y que Orochimaru sea bueno XDD"**

"**Entonces Sasuke se vuelve bueno también XDDDDD"**

**Es como leer un fanfiction, pero en peor escala, incluso Karin que fue casi asesinada por una bazofia de persona se derrite con un par de palabras y Sakura fue una de las peores cosas que vi, fue horrible, después de todo el trabajo que le dieron para convertirse en una buena Kunoichi se derrite por un desertor que la intentó matar 2 veces.**

**Realmente no se que esperar, pero no quiero seguir esa maldita línea de tiempo en mis fic.**


End file.
